


Laterdune: An Undertale AU

by CountryQueen89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryQueen89/pseuds/CountryQueen89
Summary: Imagine a world where the war between Humans and Monsters never happened. While they have never been united, common sense took precedence over fear and each side simply coincided. In present day, Humans have offered to make an alliance with the Monsters, with each side choosing an ambassador. Will this create the alliance they so desperately need, or will it bring about the war they have avoided for so long?
Relationships: Gaster/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Young Ally glanced around herself, her surroundings beautiful and captivating. Monsters of all sorts were mingling with the humans; little ones playing tag as if they were no different from themselves. The morning sun shown warmly down on everyone, and Ally felt a tug at her sleeve. She followed the tug to a white furry hand of what appeared to be a little goat boy wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and brown slacks.

"C'mon, Ally," he exclaimed gleefully. He tugged again on her shirt sleeve. "Kris and Sans are waiting!"

Ally laughed cheerily at the young monster's excitement. "Alright, Asriel, I'm coming." She allowed the boy to drag her across the meadow, where Mount Ebott cast a cool calming shadow.  
A single cherry tree stood tall and proud at the edge of the meadow, and the pink petals danced in the breeze as they descended gracefully onto the checkered picnic blanket on the ground. Sitting on the blanket were four other monsters, and a human child she knew to be Kris. There were two other goat-like ones, the woman dressed in a sunflower-print sundress while the man wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Across from them sat two skeletons; a short, stocky one wearing a blue jacket, shorts, and slippers, and a tall, lanky one wearing a basketball tank top, blue shorts, and orange high tops. When he spotted her approaching, he waved.

"ALLY!" He called joyfully, rising to his feet. " JOIN US! AND CAN YOU TELL SANS NOT TO HOG ALL THE KETCHUP?"

"why'd ya have to squeal on me, papyrus?" Sans winked as he opened the ketchup.

"That's alright," the goat-lady assured them. "I brought several just for the occasion."

"You're too kind, Toriel," the goat-man told her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"That's why I call her goat mom, Asgore," laughed Ally as she and Asriel took seats. "She's like a second mom to me."

"And you are like a daughter to us." Toriel placed a loving arm around Ally and smiled. "You and your mother are always welcome to join us at our home. I cannot wait to try some of the foods humans prepare." She smiled as she pressed a small kiss on the Ally's caramel locks, then added, "I have my own dishes for you to try as well!"

"That reminds me!" Ally reached into her turquoise saddle bag and pulled out a red plastic container. "I brought you some escargot for you to try. It's a French dish made out of snails."

"Snails?" They all echoed. The Dreamer family seemed to like the idea, while the skeleton brothers seemed to turn different shades of green.

Ally handed the container to Tori before reaching back into her bag, her grey eyes gleaming in amusement. "Don't worry, boys. I brought you both a different dish." This time she grabs a blue plastic container and hands it to Sans.

The worry was visible on the skeleton's face as he cautiously opened the container. " ...it's..."

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus's shouts of joy could be heard throughout the meadow, making the whole family laugh at his merriment. "I MEAN, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR SNAILS, MRS. DREEMUR ..."

Tori chuckled. "No need to apologize, dear Papyrus. Snails are not a dish for everyone."

"What is that?"

Asriel's words brought everyone's attention to him and Kris, who were now standing as they stared up and off into the distance. Ally followed their gaze to a relatively small glowing red sphere -about the size of a golf ball - in the sky. She stood alongside the children, shielding her eyes from the intensity of the sun's rays. As she watched, the glowing orb grew larger and larger, and it was then she realized; it was coming closer. It was now the size of a basketball.

"E-everyone..." she managed to croak out as she tried to keep her composure. "Get to town as fast as you can. There are underground bunkers." She tore her eyes away from the horrifying scene to see everyone paralyzed with fear. "GO! NOW!"

Ally's screams forced them all into action. Asgore had to pull Toriel away from the dishes she was trying to take with her. "It's not worth it, Tori," he told her as they ran. Sans took hold of his brother's hand and took a shortcut to town. As Ally ran, she felt like she was forgetting something ... The children!

She turned to see they were frozen to the spot, and the glowing red ball was about the size of one of the heads off of Mount Rushmore. It could hit at any moment, and they were running out of time. Ally went into a full-on sprint, wishing she hadn't worn sandals that day. She grabbed Asriel and threw him onto her shoulders, then took Kris's hand and dragged them along. Once they started moving, Kris remembered their ability to run and started racing towards the city.

"Ally, it's gonna hit us!" Asriel cried. Ally peered over her shoulder and could practically see her reflection in the sphere. Without so much as a second thought, Ally grasped Asriel and football-tossed the goat boy towards the town. She managed to see him land on his feet and perform a tuck-and-roll maneuver to safety before the sphere struck her down and knocked her unconscious.

She was in and out of consciousness, images sometimes appearing clear as crystal and sometimes blurry and out-of-focus. She could see townsfolk running and screaming, though sometimes it appeared as it was away from each other. She kept seeing red and black through most of it, and plenty of fire and destruction. As she faded out one final time, she felt herself being lifted up and cradled like a child, and a gentle voice spoke from the blurry black-and-red figure. 

_"Rest, my dear soulmate. I will heal you, and you and I can fix what has been done."_


	2. Today's the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally wakes up on the day of the Human Ambassador Announcement, and she and her friend Racha head there with different views on the ceremony and of Monsters themselves.

Doctor Ally Rifenberick woke up to find herself tangled in her sky-colored bedsheets ... and in a lump on her carpet. _I must have fallen off the bed at some point_ , she thought. She had no idea why she would have done such a thing, unless she was having a nightmare of some kind. She never seemed to remember her dreams and nightmares, except once in a great while, but even the memory of them faded away. She kept a dream journal on her bedside table, for just such an occasion.

This, however, was not one of those occasions. It took her a couple minutes to rearrange the sheet enough to slip her body out of the mess, and then a few more to completely detangle them. Ally then made her bed, making sure to tuck the sheet under the edges of her bed where they would stay until her return that night. Groggily, Ally ruffled her brown hair and peered at the calendar. _Was today the day? October 8th ..._ Ally's heart skipped a beat and she was now completely awake. _Today's the day!_

She rushed out to the bathroom, turned on the water, got undressed, and jumped in. She almost shrieked as the ice water pelted her skin, and stepped back out of the spray until it was warmed up. After cleaning up and getting dressed, Ally rushed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.She grabbed a couple waffles out of the freezer and shoved them into the toaster while she pulled the pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Her mother, Margaret, walked through the front door as Ally poured them both a cup of juice. "You're up early." Margaret was a nurse at the local hospital, and normally worked third shift. Usually, she did not come home to find her daughter already awake and ready to go.

"Today's the day, Mom." Ally buttered the waffles and poured some syrup on them before finally sitting at the kitchen table.

"The day?" Margaret inquired. "As in ..."

"As in the day when they announce the ambassador to Deltarune!" Ally dug into her waffles, barely tasting them as she scarfed them down, then chugging the juice to wash them down.

"Remember, dear, you aren't a Shopvac," her mother chuckled as Ally almost squirted juice out her nose from laughing. "Are you going to the ceremony, or just watching the Live feed on the television?"

"Are you kidding?" Ally grabbed her purse before stepping into her shoes. "This is something I have to see in person. Can you even imagine what Monster-kind is like? I've been waiting for this day ... basically my whole life."

"... basically my whole life," Margaret spoke the same time Ally did, having heard this speech hundreds of times throughout Ally's life. She smiled and gave her only child a warm embrace. "As much as you daydream about it, you should be the one they choose to go!"

Ally sighed before stepping back from her mother. "Yeah, right. There are so many more qualified people than me. Maybe Racha will go, and we can be penpals ... or maybe I can go visit ..." Racha Ruedrem was Ally's best friend since grade school, and had been through thick and thin with her ever since. As lead scientist at Fox Industries, Racha had a much better chance at being selected than Ally.

"Speaking of Racha, she should be here soon." Margaret gave her daughter another hug as a knock rang out on their front door. "Speak of the devil ..." Margaret whispered, and Ally shook her head at her mom. Margaret had never really cared for Racha, and made no effort to hide it. She claimed something in her aura was off, but couldn't quite pin it down exactly.

"Love you, Mom." Ally kissed her mother's cheek before opening the front door. A young woman stood smiling in the doorway, her chocolate-brown hair cut just below her chin and her amber eyes gleaming. "Ready, Racha? Today's the day!"

The thin girl rolled her eyes as Ally closed the door behind her. "Ready as I'll ever be. Maybe after today, I won't hear about this ambassador nonsense ever again." She climbed into the driver's side of her red 2018 Corvette and shut the door.

As Ally sat in the passenger seat, Racha was adjusting her sunflower-yellow skirt. "Nonsense? Why is it nonsense?" Ally asked, buckling in quickly as Racha lurched the car backwards out of the driveway.

Racha chuckled as she shifted to drive and almost immediately floored it. "Those Deltarunians are nothing but monsters. Creatures from your worst nightmares. Probably eat whichever human steps into their territory."

Ally was taken aback by her friend's rude comments, but had to brace herself as Racha braked hard at a stoplight. "That's pretty racist, Racha. You know nothing about them or what they've gone through."

Racha sighed in annoyance as she brushed something off her emerald blouse. "I know enough to make sure my name isn't selected today. Did you see their president and first lady? They literally look like goat people. Like, what even?"

Ally braced herself again as the light turned green and Racha's speed almost gave her whiplash. "President Dreemur and his wife seem very nice. You shouldn't judge people based on their appearance. Wait, did you say you made sure your name won't be selected?"

"Yep."

"How? Why?"

"I told President Calloway I had no interest in going, as the project I am working on needs more work. As for the why ..." She paused as she took a hard left turn, causing Ally to knock her head roughly against the door frame. "... I see no reason to go. They literally call themselves Monsters, and our word for monster means ugly, frightening creature." She lurched to a stop at their designated parking spot.

_It can also mean a **horrible** person_, Ally thought to herself as she peeled herself out of Racha's car. Either Racha's driving was getting better or Ally's stomach was getting stronger as she managed to stand up without getting woozy. "Well, I would be honored to go and learn about them."

Racha glanced around as if someone might hear them before walking alongside her friend. "Well, you are an odd one. If you are chosen, make sure you have an escape route. You know, in case they get peckish." She poked Ally's arm through her purple blouse, making her squirm.

Ally rolled her eyes as they entered the office building, straightening her blue knee-length skirt after each flight of stairs. Racha had always been straight-forward with her thoughts, but Ally never expected her friend to be so nasty and racist towards the Deltarunians. She felt her heart race as they reached the small auditorium, which was packed pretty tightly with all sorts of people. She could see military personnel, scientists, politicians ... it was quite the sight.

Racha pointed to the far right corner near the stage, and Ally followed her gaze. Standing there, with no one to speak to other than themselves, stood the Dreemurs. President Asgore Dreemur stood tall, about seven foot, and wore a steel grey suit with a royal blue tie. His fur was snowy white, except for his golden hair and beard. Two small white horns peered up through the golden locks, which were framed by his fluffy white ears that drooped down past his dark eyes. First Lady Toriel stood next to him, her fur and horns matching his. She wore an elegant yet conservative royal blue gown, matching her blue eyes. Both of them seemed nervous and a bit uncomfortable, and Ally could tell they wanted to talk to someone.

Ally searched the room for anyone who would speak to them, but everyone was either self absorbed or too nervous to make an attempt. Her heart filled with determination and, despite Racha's protests, stepped forward to speak to them herself. Once she was in front of them, she froze a moment, and she could hear the room growing silent as everyone turned to stare. She remembered Racha's words from earlier, but forced herself to push past her friend's observations and find her own.

Finally, she found her voice. "Hello, Mister and Missus President." She managed a small curtsey, wishing she had chosen a longer skirt. "Welcome to our country. I hope your stay has been pleasant?" She looked up to see amusement on their faces, and maybe a little relief.

"Hello, my dear." President Dreemur's voice was deep and had an accent she couldn't quite place. "It has been quite pleasant, thank you. I am Asgore, and this is my wife, Toriel." Toriel made a small curtsey of her own.

"My name is Ally. Ally Rifenberick. Pleasure to meet you, sir, and madame."

Ally held her hand out to shake, but Asgore took it in his giant paw and placed his forehead against it. "A pleasure for us as well, Ally. No need for formalities here, my dear. Just Asgore is fine." He smiled warmly, and Ally felt herself returning it.

"You may call me Tori," added Toriel, her voice just as warm as her husband's. Her smile was small, but she seemed more uncomfortable than Asgore.

"How has your visit been?" Ally asked as the rest of the room seemed to remember their manners. "I heard you toured quite a bit of the country the past few weeks."

"It has been quite fascinating. Humans and their cultures, there are so many!" Asgore was quite enthusiastic, making Toriel's smile grow and, in turn, Ally's as well. "I was a little disappointed the Golden Gatr Bridge was not actually made of gold, however."

Ally chuckled. "I think we all share that disappointment. I remember feeling the same way when I visited as a child."

Toriel seemed to be warming up to Ally as she told her, "I hope to show our children the sights we've seen when they are a bit older."

"Oh, you have children?"

"Why, yes." Toriel seemed happy to tell Ally about them, and Ally was happy to listen. "Our oldest, they are called Kris, and our youngest is called Asriel. They are as thick as thieves, but are good children."

Ally smiled, thinking of her friendship with Racha. "I didn't have any siblings growing up, but my best friend is like a sister to me. Maybe I can introduce her to you." She glanced around the room, but Racha was nowhere to be found. "I guess she was called away," Ally said apologetically.

Asgore smiled in understanding. "The ceremony is about to start. Perhaps you would like to take a seat?" He gestured at the metal chairs, but they seemed to be pretty full.

Ally noticed Toriel still seemed to be a bit uncomfortable, so she instead offered, "If I may, could I stay here to keep Toriel company? The seats are pretty full, anyways."

Toriel seemed quite pleased, and Asgore beamed at the polite young woman. "Very well, dear Ally. Thank you." He left them to speak with President Calloway.

"Thank you for staying with me," Toriel thanked the woman. "Not many humans are keen on speaking with me or my husband, so we have very few acquaintances here"

"Humans tend to fear what they do not understand," Ally confided in her, placing a comforting hand on Toriel's arm. "If you ever need anything, Tori, my mother and I would be more than willing to lend a helping hand."

Toriel smiled for the first time. "It is appreciated, Ally. It would be nice to have a friend in this place." She started to say more, but President Calloway started to speak.

"Welcome, everyone. Today we have with us President and First Lady Dreemur, who have come to speak about uniting our nations in peace and harmony. In order to achieve this, we have chosen an Ambassador to live among the monsters." She smiled softly as she spoke, addressing the audience as well as the television cameras. "Our Goodwill Ambassador will reside with the Dreemur family as their guest for a whole year, and report back at the end. It will be their choice on whether they remain in Deltarune or return home. And now I will let President Dreemur announce his choice for the ambassador." She clapped as she stepped away from the podium.

Asgore stepped forward with confidence, stooping down a little so he was closer to the microphone. "Thank you, President Calloway. I won't keep you very long, but I do want to thank you all for your wonderful kindness and hospitality." He nodded to Ally, who smiled brightly and nodded in return. "After looking at all the applicants, we have chosen the ambassador to be ... Doctor Ally Rifenberick. "


	3. Goodbye ... and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally prepares for the chance of a lifetime, saying goodbye to those she knows and hello to a new life.

Ally could barely breathe as she packed her belongings. She could hardly believe it, and her mother was so excited for her she just about hugged all the air out of Ally's lungs. Margaret ran to the store to buy Ally a couple more suitcases, so the doctor was left alone with her thoughts.

"It was between you and Doctor Racha," Asgore had told her after the ceremony, an arm wrapped loosely around Toriel's shoulders. "I do believe she was preoccupied with an important project, but no matter. Once we spoke with you, I knew you were the right choice."

"Speaking of Doctor Racha," added President Calloway. "Where is your partner in crime? I haven't seen her since before the ceremony."

Ally still had not seen Racha, and it was plaguing her mind. What could be so important Racha would ditch her? She sighed heavily as she packed away her favorite purple dress, not sure if she would actually get the chance to wear it. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she had the feeling she was being watched. A quick glance to her doorway, and there stood Racha. And she did not look amused. "Racha, where have you been?"

"Finding other places to be," Racha replied curtly. She leaned against the white doorframe, arms crossed over her chest as she frowned. "Since you felt it was necessary to associate with those ... things."

Ally was taken aback. "Racha, I won't treat them any different than I do a human. Asgore and Tori are wonderful. You should meet them sometime."

Racha was silent, observing an invisible spot on the floor. Ally tried to think of something to say to her longtime friend. "You're just mad because you'll miss me, anyway," she said casually, folding another shirt to put in the suitcase.

Racha held back a smile. "Is it that obvious?"

Ally smiled as she put in another shirt. "As obvious as can be." She turned to Racha, rubbing her left arm, which was a nervous tick she had as long as she could remember. "Look, the monsters aren't so bad, especially once you get to know them. If you'd like, I can send you an email every day so you know what's going on. Maybe I can convince you to come visit."

"Maybe." Racha smiled slightly, standing up straight before giving her friend a hug. "Just be careful. Even if they might mostly be nice, every city has a few bad apples in it. No matter what I think, I know I dont want you hurt."

Ally returned the embrace, smiling as she remembered the time Racha had defended her from the school bullies. She beat them so badly one had to go to the hospital for a deep laceration. Racha had gotten in-school suspension, but with the help of Ally and Margaret it was quickly cancelled. She did, however, have to turn in the pocket knife she had on her.

As a thank you, Ally convinced Margaret to buy matching gold heart lockets. Even now, the two women still wore the necklaces. Their friendship had never faltered in all that time, and distance would not change that. "Now, would you kindly help me pack, or are you just going to watch?"

Racha rolled her eyes at the reference. "I shouldn't after that game reference, but I'll be nice." She smiled wryly as the embrace ended and started helping Ally decide on what to take with her. In some cases, what not to take with her.

"You don't need to bring your anime collection with you," Racha reiterated, blocking Ally's path to the movie shelf.

Ally huffed in frustration. "Well, at least let me take some of my manga with me."

Racha's left eyebrow rose slightly before Racha eventually nodded. "Before I forget, I want you to take this." She dug into her purse for a minute before pulling out a small black canister with a crimson label. "I know pepper spray works well enough on humans; I would assume it work just as well on monster eyes as well." She noticed Ally's questioning look and shrugged. "Like I said earlier, there are always bad apples in a bunch. At least this way, you'll be prepared."

Ally stared at the spray bottle a moment longer before relenting, plucking it from Racha's outstretched hand. She quickly pocketed it before returning to her task of selecting some manga to bring along. After some careful deliberation, she settled to bring along her Devilman collection along, packing it ever-so-gently into her suitcase. She proceeded to pack her sunflower-print sundress on top as a sort of protective cushion, even though the tankōbon was already in protective sleeves.

"Do you really think you'll need that dress?" Racha asked, trying not to sound judgemental and failing miserably while pulling shirts out of Ally's top dresser drawer. 

Ally rolled her eyes at the woman. "I think it is best to have at least one semiformal and one formal outfit when traveling. Why wouldn't I apply that same courtesy when moving somewhere new? Racha, I know you don't care for the Deltarunians, but you shouldn't assume they are barbarians based off old fairytales."

Racha sighed. "I suppose you're right. It's just ... I dunno." After packing the shirts away, Racha glanced down at her watch. "Oh, crap! It's almost five o' clock! I'm going to be late!"

"Late?" Ally chuckled at her friend's slight panic. "Late for what?"

"There's a meeting tonight for a club I was looking to join," Racha explained hurriedly, slipping her shoes back on. "I have to go!" She gave Ally a quick hug before practically sprinting down the hall. "Make sure you message me as soon as you get there!" she called over her shoulder.

"Will do!" Ally called back with a half smile. She packed the last of her clothes away, having to sit on the lid in order to zip it all the way shut. She glanced around her room, feeling a tinge of anxiety as she realized how bare her room appeared now. It's really happening ...

Despite her excitement from earlier, Ally had to sit on her old bed as what was happening fully hit her. She was leaving everything she knew behind. Sure, she packed her laptop and her favorite manga series, but her friends, her mother, and everything familiar. What if she were shunned by the Monsters? What if she got lost and never made it back home? What if she were hurt? What if ... ?

"All packet, Ally-cat?"

Ally jumped at her mother's voice. "Yeah, I was just ..." She trailed off, not sure how to finish. She sighed, holding her head in the palm of her hand. "I guess I'm a little nervous, Mom."

Margaret sat next to her daughter, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "About what? It's not like you've never moved away from home before."

Ally cringed slightly from that memory, but instead said, "This is different, Mom. There's no one familiar there. I mean, I met Asgore and Toriel, but I dont know them all that well."

Margaret pondered this a moment before she replied. "Well, think of how they must feel as they are allowing a stranger they barely know into their home. That must be nerve-wrecking." She paused a moment to let Ally think about it before she added, "You have waited for this your whole life. It's all you've talked about, especially when you knew it meant peace and unison. Do you want to let the unknown be what stops you from your dream?"

Ally shook her head slightly, knowing her mother was right. She was letting Racha's words affect her thoughts, and if she missed this opportunity based on uncertainties, she would never forgive herself. She turned in her mother's arms and returned the hug. "Thanks, Mom. You always know what to say."

Margaret smiled. "That's because I'm your mom. That's what moms do." She kissed her daughter's forehead before releasing her from her embrace. "Now, if you're ready, let's get you to the border. It's a half hour drive, so we'll get there with plenty of time. Let me help you carry these." Without letting Ally protest, Margaret grabbed the handle of the big purple suitcase, pulled until it clicked into place, and pulled the luggage across the floor, the little black wheels only clicking once she dragged it onto the hall linoleum.

Ally couldn't help smiling at her mother before she picked up the other two suitcases, one just like the one Margaret took and a smaller one she could wear like a backpack. She slung it over her shoulder, then pulled on the handle of the big one until it clicked. She took one last, sad look around her room, then walked away, leaving behind everything she has ever known.

Thirty-five minutes later, Margaret pulled up to the border patrol outpost. Glancing out the window, Ally spotted President Asgore and Toriel, who waved warmly upon seeing her. Ally smirked and return the wave, opening the car door and stepping out to greet them. "Hello, Asgore. Hi, Toriel."

"Hello, dear," Toriel replied sweetly. "I'm delighted to see you again!"

"We are delighted to welcome you into our home," added Asgore, smiling gently. "Here, let me help you with your luggage."

"Oh, thank you, sir, but I can manage." Ally turned as her mother joined her side. "Mom, this is President Asgore and First Lady Toriel. Asgore and Toriel, this is my mother, Margaret."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Margaret managed a small bow before Asgore could extend his hand for a handshake. Her cheeks reddened slightly before she accepted his hand. "Ally told me all about you two. You're just like I imagined."

Ally couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed as though the Monster couple blushed. Asgore grinned sheepishly as he replied, "I hope that is a good thing."

Ally giggled a little as she headed for the trunk of the car. "It is," she called over her shoulder, popping the trunk open. She pulled out the backpack one and one of the big cases, then Toriel lifted the third one out effortlessly for her. "Thank you, Toriel. You didn't have to do that."

Toriel grinned. "While it was not necessary, my dear, I felt obliged to help. Is that not what friends do?" Similarly to a confused dog, Toriel's head cocked to the side, as she seemed a bit puzzled.

Ally nodded, surprised at how quickly Toriel had decided their friendship. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ally glanced over at the gate, and she could feel her chest tighten as her nerves came back. Rather than let herself be bothered, she squared her shoulders and turned back to Toriel. "I'm glad I have friends in this new place, now."

Toriel's smile grew brighter as she gently closed the trunk. "I am glad the human ambassador is our friend, also. I will have to introduce you to the children ... oh, and since you are a scientist, you must meet our neighbor, Doctor Gaster! He has children as well, but he is raising them alone." She continued to prattle on as Ally turned to her mother.

Ally could see the sad look Margaret was trying desperately to hide. "Mom, are you going to be okay?"

Margaret smiled sadly, nodding as she was afraid she would cry if she spoke. She walked up to Ally and embraced her, holding her tight. She knew once she let go, it would be a whole year before her daughter would return. "I love you so much, Ally-cat," Margaret murmured in her daughter's ear. "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Mom." Ally held on to her mother just as tightly, wishing the moment could last forever. However, she could not let the Dreemurs wait much longer, and reluctantly, she released Margaret. "I'll message you every day, Mom."

Margaret managed a small nod, her smile never wavering, before wiping the tears away from her eyes. She watched proudly as her daughter approached the gate with the Deltarunians, knowing Ally was not only doing the right thing, but also following her dreams. With a deep relaxing breath, Margaret pulled herself together, sat in her car, and drove away. She stole a glance or two in her rearview mirror before Ally was no longer in view. This was going to be the longest year of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really inspired to write (may have to do with binge-reading Sooner or Later You're Gonna Be Mine) so I made time to finish up this chapter and get it up for you lovelies! <3 Enjoy!


	5. Meet the Monsters

"So, yer the human ambassador?"

Ally was not sure how to respond to the amphibious police officer standing before her. She was tall, but all monsters appeared to be at least six inches taller than average humans. Her scales were a beautiful navy blue, matching her uniform, and her wild hair was as red as a freshly cooked lobster. Her eyes were a lovely shade of seafoam green, even when they were scrutinizing Ally. "Um, yes. My name is Ally. You must be Officer Undyne, Toriel told me about you on the drive here."

"Yer a lot smaller than I thought ya'd be." Undyne crossed her arms over her chest, a bit of a sneer on her face. "All humans that small?"

"All humans are around my height, yes," Ally remained calm as she, too, crossed her arms.

"Undyne, be nice to our guest," Toriel interjected, shaking her head as she opened the front door to the Dreemur home. "She has not even seen her room yet. Besides, she is here to know our ways and cultures, and bring peace, not make enemies."

Undyne laughed, moving her hands to rest on her hips. "No worries, Missus Dreemur. I'm just messin'. Hey, Ally, maybe we can hang out sometime when I go off-duty. You can meet my girlfriend, Alphys."

Ally smiled a bit, nodding slightly. "I would love to. You know where I am staying, so stop by ... if it's okay with Tori." Ally looked to the goat monster mother for approval.

Toriel chuckled. "As long as we don't have an incident like Papyrus had at your home, I do not see why not. Come, Ally, and I will show you to your room."

"Goodbye, Missus Dreemur. Mister Dreemur. Ally." Officer Undyne waved a final time before heading for the police station down the road.

As Ally entered the Dreemur home, she found herself in awe at the home. While it did not have the outward appearance of a mansion, it seemed as one on the inside. Maybe it was due to the larger size of everything, but it was very spacious, clean, and everything had an ... _expensive_ look to it. While Ally tried her best not to judge, she could tell the Dreemur family had very little experience in wanting for things. However, as nice as the family had been thus far, she hoped it was all well earned.

She followed Toriel and Asgore down the main hallway and around a corner, spotting a full bathroom and a very luxurious kitchen before reaching what she assumed was the guest room. "You have a very beautiful home, Tori. Asgore," she told her hosts politely.

Tori beamed as Asgore grinned sheepishly. "We try our best to have a modest home, but I still think we went a bit overboard on a few things."

"Like the flower garden?" Toriel teased him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Asgore smiled at his wife lovingly. "You spoiled me with that garden, love."

"Only the best for you, darling." Tori blushed as Asgore gave her a soft kiss. "Anyhow, my dear, this is the room in which you will be staying. Let me know if it is to your liking." Slowly, she opened the big yellow door.

Ally was a bit surprised to find the furniture was all human-sized. The Dreemurs must have done their research beforehand. A twin-size bed sat in the farthest left corner, wrapped in sky blue sheets and a navy blue comforter. A cherrywood nightstand kept it company, adorned with a brass lamp and a classic analog alarm clock. Along the right wall was a set of what to be redwood doors, possibly a closet. As her eyes trailed around the room, she took note of the grass green wallpaper and mossy carpet. Her gaze stopped at the closest right corner, where a human-sized cedar desk stood proudly, baring an identical lamp and nothing else. A purple computer chair accompanied it, as well, completing the room.

"Everything looks wonderful, Tori," Ally almost whispered in awe.

Toriel beamed, nearly shaking with excitement. "Do you find it to your liking, my dear?"

"I love it," she replied truthfully, unable to hide her smile. "The whole room is just ... gorgeous!"

It was hard to imagine Toriel's smile growing any bigger, but Ally's genuine and apparent pleasure seem to help the goat women's smile widen. "I am so happy to hear that, Ally. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Our children are already asleep, and usually we go to bed around eleven, but feel free to go to sleep whenever you feel you need to. Tomorrow, we shall introduce you to some of our friends and family here in town."

Ally nodded in understanding. "Thank you both for letting me stay and experience all of this. I will see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Ally," Asgore replied as Toriel left the room. "Don't be a stranger, either. Let us know if you need anything."

Dr. Rifenberick smiled and nodded to the president. "I will. Thank you, Asgore." As the monsters left her to her own devices, Ally unpacked a few things for the night, and her laptop. She made sure her connection was stable, then sent a quick message to her mom: _I made it! It's very pretty here; you would love it._

She was't expecting a reply tonight, but she received one almost immediately. _I'm glad you've made it safe, Ally-cat. Did you get to meet anyone new?_

_Well, I got to meet this blue fish creature. Her name is Undyne, and she's pretty friendly,_ Ally typed. _She's going to introduce me to her girlfriend._

_She sounds nice, dear. I hope they're all as nice as you say the Dreemurs are._

_I hope so, too._ Ally yawned, a sign the exhaustion was taking hold of her. _Alright, Mom, I have to go to bed. It's a big day tomorrow._

_OK, I'll let you get some sleep. Love you, Ally._

_Love you, too, Mom. XO_

Before Ally closed her laptop down for the night, she took a moment to send Racha a message. _Hey, Racha, just wanted to let you know I made it here alright. Talk to you soon._ She half hoped she, too, would respond to her message immediately, but Racha did not. Another yawn told Ally she needed to shut it down for the night, and she did so reluctantly. She changed into her purple pajamas and crawled into the bed.

It was much softer than it appeared, and laying on it was much more comfortable than her mattress at home. The pillow felt as soft as cotton candy, but still firm enough to offer plenty of support. The sheet and comforter were just as soft and was very warm and cozy. She was a bit worried she would having trouble falling asleep, but she was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. She slept dreamlessly throughout the night.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of food. As she sat up and stretched, she could hear sounds of someone taking a shower not too far from her room. She climbed out of bed, and sorted through her clothes until she found a cute outfit. She carefully pulled on a black knee-length skirt and a sky blue t-shirt, then beige pantyhose and and black flats. She pulled her hair back into a messy but professional bun, then took a look at herself in the mirror.

Well, not a bad first impression, I think. Ally thought to herself as she smoothed out any small wrinkles she spotted on her clothes. Once she was satisfied, she opened the door and followed her nose to the kitchen. "What smells so amazing?" she asked as she spotted Toriel at the table.

Toriel looked up from her meal, a smile on her face as she swallowed. "Hello, Ally, dear. Did you sleep well?"

Ally returned her smile, climbing into on of the monster-sized chairs at the table. She could barely see over the table at this height. "I slept amazingly last night, Tori. Thank you."

Toriel beamed. "I'm glad everything is to your liking. The children are off to school, so I thought, perhaps, I could give you a tour of our town after breakfast." She stood and started fixing a plate for Ally. "Please have a seat, dear."

After a small struggle, Ally managed to get herself up unto the monster chair. Her head and shoulders just barely rose above the top of the table, enough she could see the plate of what appeared to be a sort of omelette Toriel sat in front of of her. "That looks delicious, Tori. Is it an omelette?"

"Yes it is, Ally. A snail and chive omelette."

Ally blinked a moment, surprised at the ingredients -well, at least one of them- the First Lady had told her. "I've ... never heard of anyone putting snails in an omelete."

"I know! I wanted to give it a shot, since I just love snails. I put them in just about everything!" Toriel was smiling proudly as she said this, and at that moment Ally knew ... she had to at least try the omelete.

Ally managed to cut a piece off, holding the fork with both hands to bring the snail omelette to her mouth. As it reached her lips, she inhaled the scent, which was not a terrible smell. Slowly, she put the food in her mouth and chewed. Swallowed. Then, she reached for more. "This tastes amazing! You'll have to teach me the recipe, Tori!"

Lady Dreemur's smile grew even wider. "I will! Now, let's finish up, there are so many monsters who would like to meet you!"

An hour later, Toriel and Ally were walking through the town. Originally, Toriel had suggested the car again, but decided against it when she realized how short Ally appeared sitting inside. "The fresh air will do us good, and I need to be exercising more."

Now they were getting plenty of exercise, and Ally was meeting a whole assortment of monsters. First, she met a wonderful little spider woman named Muffet who ran the local bakery and coffee shop. Next, they met the local barkeep named Grillby, who appeared to be a sort of fire elemental dressed in a very expensive suit. They had to leave shortly after as his attempts at flirting with Ally left her frazzled and a bit heated. Next, they met the local TV star, Mettaton, who was a mechanical beauty with a flare for fashion and drama. Once they left -not without scheduling an exclusive interview of course- they managed to bump into Undyne again. After a small bit of chitchat, it was decided Ally would join Undyne and Alphys for dinner that night.

The last house Toriel chose to visit was that of the scientist, Wingding Gaster. As they approached the home, she told Ally about the single father raising his two boys on his own. He was always working on experiments, but he always made time to spend with his boys. A really sweet, quiet man, but the type you have to get used to. It almost sounded like Toriel was playing matchmaker, but Ally guessed the goat woman was simply trying to help her make a friend.

She took a step up to the door, looked at Toriel a moment, then knocked.

"Who's there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This is my first time posting a story on here, and this one is very special to me, as I have never created my own AU. I will post as often as I can, as I work part-time and am currently attending online college courses. I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to give some positive criticisms, as I am always looking to improve my work!
> 
> CountryQueen89


End file.
